


Siren Call

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of MPREG, priest!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: What happens when Soulmates meets?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, guys! I hope this little Ziam will cheer you up !
> 
> It was supposed to be a longer work... :/

_My church offers no absolutes_  
She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you

_ ** _By Hozier_**

 

People so easily mistook being a man of God for a hard task, a long life of nothing but prayers, a sweet poisonous devotion. For Liam James Payne, it was a pleasant life, days full of smiles and the warmth of faith in something greater than a poor mortal soul.

Father Payne -as many villagers called him- was a man of God, a religious soul known and loved by all. His soul was so chaste and pure than at an early age he already was in charge of a whole village, being a priest wasn’t all about the Sundays mess. So many men and women came to him for advices and help, and Liam was known for leaving his door always wide open for the creatures of God.

On a regular Sunday, a stranger came to the village, a beautiful man from a foreign tribe that had the Moon for Goddess, and the Sun for guide. The villagers didn’t welcome him quite well, and rejected the young man right after noticing his tribe origins, different faith. Worst of all; the brunet was a son of the Moon, a man able to bear children, an abomination for some and a lustful demon for the rest.

Liam against all odds treated the newcomer well and didn’t even bat an eye because of the different faith and Gods. He saw in the brunet a new side of God’s creation, later he learned also that the young beautiful man was known as Zayn.

“ _Why are you so kind to me, man of God?_ ” Zayn asked once with a crystalline laugh, tongue pressed behind his front teeth as he smiled brightly to Liam.

“I am nor kind or mean, I am just being me. Why would I treat you differently? We all are God’s children” The priest answered with a pure faith, and bright soul, yet to be corrupted by love and lust.

As days passed by, Zayn rented a cottage to stay in and avoid the villagers’ hateful curious gazes. Every morning he went to Liam to talk and share his days with, the brunet did his best to seduce the priest and steal his heart. Liam was painfully oblivious to it, falling for the young man so easily, having feelings he failed to put a name on.

“Why are you so shy, man of God?” Zayn laughed softly taking off his clothes to go swim in the river, noticing Liam’s flushed cheeks and the way he kept staring at the grass.

“I am not” Liam breathed trying to regain control, undressing also to follow after the brunet in the cold water.

“It’s only my body, don’t be so shy to look at the creation of your God” The brunet added in a chuckle splashing water toward Liam, before diving in and reappearing right in front of the priest, inches away from the chaste lips.

Liam didn’t see any wrong in sharing his days with Zayn, having new feelings he didn’t quite understand. A constant warmth nested in his lower belly every time the brunet touched so casually his forearm, or leaned close to the priest to whisper something.

A warmth that morphed into lustful dreams that had Liam feel guilty, not really understanding what was happening all of sudden. His brown gaze unconsciously sought Zayn everywhere he went, waiting for their time together impatiently as the days converted into weeks, and weeks in months.

The casual soft touches were all the priest craved for, seeking closeness from the brunet every day a bit more. Zayn smiled at the subtle change, knowing that he won a battle.

+

It was during a regular dark cold night that everything changed for good. Zayn was by the fireplace reading a book, buried deep in a fuzzy blanket when a soft hesitant knock echoed to his ears.

“Liam” The brunet smiled when he opened the door, seeing the priest for the first time at his doorstep and late at night, clearly looking nervous and shaking. “Come in” He added pulling softly in the man before a change of mind, dropping the usual playful ‘ _man of God_ ’ in favor of calling the priest by his real name, a low purred ‘ _Liam_ ’ echoing to the nervous man’s ears.

Liam gulped, throat going dry when Zayn let his nightgown fall to the floor, exposing his tan bare skin.

“Look at me, jaan” Zayn whispered gently taking Liam’s hands in his and putting them on his naked warm hips. Liam nodded taking a deep breath, nervous and shy not really knowing how to proceed or what brought him there in the first place.  

The priest’s heart beat faster as they both made their way to the bed, letting the brunet undress him slowly. The black uniform falling to the floor with a soundless thud, brown gaze glued on the tan skin and plump smiling lips.

Liam exhaled as Zayn removed his golden cross, putting it carefully on the nightstand, hoping that maybe God would look away for one night. His mind raced with endless lustful thoughts wondering what to do, how to touch Zayn or above all what the sweet addicting ‘ _jaan_ ’ meant, pouring out of the brunet’s lips like a siren call.

“You will know at the right time” Zayn chuckled softly making Liam a bit more nervous, realizing that he voiced out loud his thoughts.

Moans and heated whimpers echoed all night long, filling the room with a lustful atmosphere. Liam gave in to Zayn, kissing and taking whatever the man had to give. The brunet smiled and comforted his lover, luring him in every time with velvety promises and addicting touches.

Liam dived in a new world, forgetting all about his faith and vows, preferring the salty taste of Zayn’s skin than the holly water and his soft whimpers rather than the loud verses sang by the church choral.  

" _I am yours, leeyuum. We can do whatever you want_ " Zayn breathed feverishly hugging Liam close as the man once again thrust inside his gaping hole.

The soft whisper was the starter of a long affair, bringing Liam back there every night to share Zayn’s bed.

+

As days passed by certain routine settled in; Liam always sought Zayn late at night, and bought as many gifts as a simple priest could afford. From humble jewelries to flowers to put colors in the cottage, the older man loved every bit of his secret life with the brunet, eager for the night to come so he can share Zayn’s bed all over again.

The priest didn’t forget his vows to the church nonetheless, he never failed to help and guide the villagers in need. However something new was sparkling in his mind each time he celebrated a wedding, something dangerous and addicting.

It felt like a siren call, a sweet forbidden devotion he knew not to give in but it was already too late. His heart was now Zayn’s, and everything he was.

+

The bliss didn’t last long, as the second full moon came it was time to part ways.

Liam was leaning against the bed headboard, Zayn pulled close to his chest. His fingers ghosted over the warm naked tan skin, talking about his day even though they met in the morning. It became a habit, they were inseparable and always careful to not raise any suspicions.

Zayn bit his lip moving away from his lover’s arms and took the white ribbon he bought earlier that day from the local fair. He nervously wrapped it around Liam’s wrist and knotted it carefully.

“Do the same to me” The brunet asked softly, extending his wrist and put it on the man’s hand watching as the white silk went around his tan wrist and linked them together.

"What does it mean?" The priest asked curiously, gaze glued on their tied wrists.

"In my tribe, our customs I mean… We marry under the rays of a full moon so she can bless the union” Zayn started in a low whisper meeting his lover’s eyes, a fond smile stretched his lips. “The ribbon means that we are linked and no one, not even the Gods can separate us" He explained softly letting the words sink in the man’s mind. "I know that this is irrelevant for your God but for me, you are now my husband, Liam. I linked myself to you and no other man can touch me, I shall only carry your children and be yours until times comes when I will have to go to the other side to my ancestor. I shall be yours. "

The brunet finished, letting silence fall again in the quiet bedroom. He watched Liam's features slowly morph from curiosity to confusion then settle for a radiating happiness.

"It means in your own Christian words ‘until death do us part’ " Zayn added with a low rumbling chuckle. "Let’s hope your Christian god will let me visit you in your heaven" He laughed genuinely, cutting the ribbon before leaning to kiss Liam, tasting their mixed tears.

"I love you" Liam confessed with a voice hoarse from emotions, and happiness. He hugged tight the brunet, bringing him as close as possible, heart beating fast and mind buzzing with endless cheerful thoughts.

"Love you more, husband" Zayn answered honestly, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. "But I have to go back, Liam. My time here is over" He confessed sadly, not wanting to leave but forced to if he didn’t want to lose his family. He softly explained everything to Liam, holding back his tears and taming his sorrow.

“My tribe only gave me two full moons here. I can’t stay longer than that” He said with a broken voice, hiding his face in Liam’s neck.

"Why?" The priest asked stunned by the confession and failing to understand why Zayn would leave now that they were bonded.

"I will tell you when times comes, jaan" Zayn answered wiping Liam's tears, trying to smile despite the thick atmosphere that suddenly settled. "Come with me, Liam" He pleaded desperately. "I will wait for you at dawn in the woods, I will wait for you to come with me, my husband. But if you chose to stay, I will only come back to you every full moon until you give me a child, then... My tribe won’t let me visit again" The brunet explained patiently trying to not let his fear show about his lover not coming.

Liam stared at him, confused and heartbroken after the brief moment of joy that they shared. "Why marry me to leave afterward?" He enquired sobbing embracing Zayn in a despairing hold.

"Come tomorrow and give me your answer, then I will give yours" The brunet said still holding back, a painful knot nested in his throat.

 

+

As usual Liam left during the night to not be caught by the villagers, mind full of raging questions, and heart broken. He didn’t sleep that night, preferring to think even though unconsciously he knew that the decision was already taken.

Dawn came faster than expected, a fresh breeze traveled through the woods making the fog even more dense.

Zayn stood at the woods border looking around hopeful that Liam would show up, heart hammering in his chest. He sighed relieved to hear footsteps coming his way, recognizing the large hooded form.

"Now tell me, husband. Why come and marry me only to leave afterward? You knew all along that you would leave" Liam asked with a deep voice, meeting the hazel gaze. He took a deep breath, surprising even himself at how calm and confident he seemed. Even though the answer to his question kept him awake all night long, wrecking his nerves.

"When I was a child I almost drowned in a river” Zayn started with a nostalgic smile, looking up at Liam. “But that day a young man rescued me, he was with those men of God, preparing to be one of them too. He saved me without hesitating, without a doubt in his mind when all the others held back because I am a son of the Moon” He added softly, recalling the event as it happened the day prior when it was years ago already. The memory of the young man that helped him was still vivid in his mind, knowing the features of his face by heart, or the tone of his boyish cracking voice.

“He didn't know but from that day on, he became my husband despite him being from another world and faith. I became his, when I came of age, my tribe let go of me so I can go to my husband and complete our union under the full moon. Complete our bond so I can go on and carry his children. “Zayn shared softly tears falling from his eyes, looking at wide stunned brow pupils.

Liam stared at the brunet in disbelief, tears rushing down his cheeks not able to wrap his mind around the soft words, already faded away in the morning fog.

"I remember" The priest murmured recalling the memory, the cold water icing his blood as he saved the small boy from the raging river when his brothers of faith stayed back, when the boy's family screamed in terror running toward them. He remembered the soft hazel eyes, the gold necklace hanging around his neck seemed like burning his skin because the small boy gave it to him that day.

" _Jawaad_?" Liam breathed with a broken voice from emotions. He pulled out gently the necklace, fingers wrapped tight around it not believing what was happening.

" _hush_ , my love. That name is only for you to hear and say when others aren't around. As our customs oblige, that day I gave you my necklace meaning I bonded myself to you, and revealed to you my Moon given name. No one can call me by it, except you, my husband. Not even the wind can hear it from your lips. " Zayn added looking up at Liam , heart beating fast fearing the man's reaction.

"I came here for you, but my time is up. So man of God, will you follow me or shall I comeback next full moon for you?" The brunet asked in a whisper, frightened by the still unpronounced answer.

"I no longer am a man of God, I am just a man. I am just Liam James Payne" Liam answered meeting the burning hazel eyes." I ceased being a man of God the moment my eyes laid on you, Zayn." He added taking a step forward removing his hood.

Zayn smiled nodding silently, tears traveling down his rosy cheeks. Liam grinned holding his hand tight as they walked through the woods, toward a brighter future.

**__The end__ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
